A doctor for the Death Berry
by Zialema
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, 21 ans, Shinigami remplaçant, se retrouve à Princeton Plainsboro et c'est pas pour visiter les malades... OS


Avant toutes choses :

_Je n'ai pas de bonne de très bonne connaissance médicale, c'est ma première FanFic, je ne suis pas la créatrice de Dr House, et aux dernières nouvelles Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sama... voilàààà !_

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Et oui, je sais, mon Ichigo est un peu enfantin sur la fin ^^'

* * *

Putain d'épaule !

Cet arrancar l'avait salement amochée !

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de défi en tant que shinigami, longtemps qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'adversaire à sa taille... les U.S. étaient un vrai paradis de ce point de vu. Il avait bien fait d'y déménager, même si ça voulait dire au revoir la famille et les potes, et surtout, l'aide de ce cher Urahara-san.

Ichigo s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

Son appartement était encore loin.

- Jeune homme, est-ce que ça ? demanda quelqu'un en le voyant avec l'épaule gauche de son sweet totalement en sang.

- Oui... je vais... commença Ichigo.

Il ne put finir sa réponse qu'il se retrouva à vomir du sang, avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

- House ! appela le Dr. Cuddy.

- Je viens tout juste d'arrivé que tu me sautes dessus... tu tiens à ce que nous allions boire un verre tant que ça ensemble ? fit le Dr. House qui avait tout juste passé les portes de l'hôpital.

- J'ai un dossier pour toi... son cas est intrigant, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire.

- Vraiiiiiiiiment ? Eh bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de ne pas travailler, ça tombe mal ! Je vais faire deux trois sales blagues à Wilson, et rentrer chez moi.

- Soit tu prends ce patient, soit, tu es en consultation pour le reste du mois...

House simula une expression de choc.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! fit-il avec sarcasme.

Le sourire de coin et le dossier que lui tendit le Docteur Cuddy prouvait qu'elle en était capable.

- J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine, grogna House en prenant le dossier sous son bras.

Et il s'en alla vers l'ascenseur, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa cane. Une fois dans la machine, il prit le temps de lire le dossier : mâle de vingt et un ans, roux, typé asiatique, admit aux urgences dans un état d'inconscience après avoir vomit du sang en pleine rue. Les urgences ont découvert sur son épaule gauche une importante blessure ouverte, alors que les vêtements du jeune homme n'étaient pas déchirées.

House trouva dans le dossier une photo de la blessure

Ouch, pas beau à voir ! Mais intrigant... cela n'était pas le genre de blessure que l'on pouvait se faire dans la vie de tout les jours. Et surtout, comment se la faire sans abîmer ses vêtements ? Elle devait être trop douloureuse pour que le jeune se soit rhabiller après avoir subit ça... mais comment s'était-il donc fait cette blessure malgré ses vêtements présent ?

Le dossier signalait que l'examen du corps du jeune homme avait montré tout un tas de cicatrices. S'étant réveiller aux urgences, il avait refusé de dire où il s'était fait ça, et désirait rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait mentionné à aucun moment une douleur à l'épaule.

Ce garçon était intéressant.

Cuddy avait fait un bon choix.

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Merveilleuse journée pour un patient mystérieux ! salua House en entrant dans la pièce où étaient réunis ses assistants.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, vingt et un ans, étudiant d'origine japonaise en troisième année de médecine... commença le Dr. Foreman.

- Je sais, je sais, j'ai lut le dossier dans l'ascenseur ! coupa House.

Il posa le dossier et son casque moto sur la table avant d'aller vers le tableau blanc où il écrivit tout en haut : Mister Fraise.

- _Fraise _? lut le docteur Cameron avec une intonation dubitative.

- Même si les Kanji du prénom de nôtre patient sont différents, _ichigo_ est le nom japonais de la fraise ! Craquant, non ?! se moqua House en inscrivant les symptômes du patient au tableau.

Il reposa son feutre et s'installa sur une chaise, sa jambe malade sur la table. Il sortit sa boite de Vicodin et s'en prit deux avant de la ranger.

- Avec ces deux symptômes, on ne peut pas aller bien loin... on peut aussi considérer que la perte de connaissance est liée à sa blessure ouverte, fit remarquer Chase.

House tourna la tête vers lui avec un expression de désappointement exagérée.

- Eh bien ! Essayez de trouver quelque chose d'autre qui ne va pas ! Au boulot, les enfants ! fit House en se levant de sa chaise. Et essayez de voir s'il a conscience d'avoir l'épaule en lambeau, si c'est pas le cas, c'est un symptôme aussi !

Il reprit sa canne et s'en alla dans son bureau, juste à côté.

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital où on l'avait mit.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Foreman, se présenta celui-ci.

- Bonjour, marmonna Ichigo.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Rien de particulier... On peu m'expliquer ce que je suis entrain de foutre dans un lit d'hôpital ?

- Il semblerait que vous soyez malade, monsieur Kurosaki...

- Kurosaki tout court, ou alors utilisé mon prénom, coupa Ichigo en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Foreman remarqua qu'il n'utilisa pas son bras gauche dont l'épaule était blessée. Il avait donc conscience de la douleur et de la blessure, mais ne laissait rien paraître. Rien d'inquiétant de ce côté là donc.

- Ichigo, donc... il semblerait que tu sois malade. Tu as été admis ici après avoir vomi du sang et perdu connaissance en pleine rue. De plus, tu avais une blessure ouverte à l'épaule gauche.

- C'est rien cette blessure, assura Ichigo.

- Justement, non, ce n'est pas rien. Comment est-ce que tu te l'ais fait ?

- Je sais plus... pas fait vraiment attention... Si je suis malade, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Nous ne le savons pas, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, et que mes collègues, le docteur Chase et le docteur Cameron viendront eux aussi t'interroger et essayer de trouverr ce que tu as, dans le but de te soigner, Ichigo. Il se peut aussi que le docteur House _daigne_ venir te voir.

- _**Kussou**_...

- Je peux te faire une prise de sang, pour commencer ?

Ichigo lui tendit un bras sans rien dire.

- Tu parles bien anglais, jeune homme, remarqua Foreman en préparant le matériel pour la prise de sang.

- Merci, marmonna Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y t'a poussé à venir étudier la médecine ici ?

- Mon vieux est médecin. Il a une clinique de quartier.

- Et pourquoi ici ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas.

C'est là qu'il vit énormément de sang apparaître sous sa peau, quand Foreman lui fit la prise de sang.

- C'est moi ou vous avez foirer le prélèvement ? demanda Ichigo.

- Non, c'est ni l'un ni l'autre... murmura Foreman qui ne comprenait pas la subite hémorragie sous cutané.

* * *

Ses collègues le regardèrent surpris. Enfin, Chase et Cameron, parce que House se contenta d'afficher un aire pensif en jouant avec sa cane.

- Tu es certain de ne pas avoir mal fait la prise de sang ? s'enquit Chase.

- Je suis pas débile au point de ne pas savoir faire une prise de sang ! s'énerva Foreman.

House se leva et ajouta la subite hémophilie au tableau des symptômes.

- Essayez de comprendre ce qui cloche chez le patient ! Allez chez lui voir si vous trouvez quelque chose de louche, et interrogez sa petite copine ! Il doit bien en avoir une ! fit House.

* * *

Ichigo regarda Cameron avec surprise.

- Ma _petite-copine _? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? demanda Ichigo.

- Elle pourrait peut-être nous aider à savoir ce qui ne va pas... par exemple si vous avez mangé quelque part quelque chose de louche... ce genre de chose.

- Vous parlez japonais ?

- Hmmm, non, mais le docteur House, oui.

- Donnez moi un papier et un crayon.

Carmeron lui donna ça. Ichigo écrivit le nom de Kuchiki Rukia et un numéro de téléphone, plus celui de Kurosaki Isshin.

- Le second numéro, c'est celui de mon vieux. Il a été mon médecin pendant des années, donc si vous cherchez mes antécédents médicaux, il vous donnera tout, expliqua Ichigo.

- Merci encore, Ichigo.

* * *

House soupira et raccrocha le téléphone après avoir eut Rukia, puis Isshin à l'appareil (l'hôpital sera ravi de la facture..).

- Rien d'inhabituel, et pourtant, il est malade... sa blessure est fraîche et non infectée, donc ça ne peut pas être ça, grogna House en jetant une balle contre son mur.

Il la rattrapa au rebond et recommença.

Chase entra dans le bureau.

- Les examens montrent de légères lésions dans l'estomac, apprit l'australien en lui donnant une enveloppe contenant contenant le dossier d'images médicales.

House les examina à la lumière avec une mimique pensive, tous les documents qu'on lui avait remit.

- Ouvrez le, et voyez ce qu'il en est réellement de ces lésions, ordonna House. Je vous attends au bloc.

- Mais, il est apparemment hémophile... commença Chase.

- Tant pis s'il se vide de son sang, j'ai dit, on l'ouvre ! grogna House, conscient de la cruauté et de sa demande inadmissible.

- Mais...

House avait déjà quitté son bureau avec sa cane.

Chase eut une expression exaspérée et sortit à son tour du bureau. C'était House, après tout, rien de bien surprenant, même cette cruauté.

Il fit son chemin vers la chambre du patient qui semblait dormir. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux quand Chase se rapprocha de son lit.

- Alors ? demanda Ichigo. Je vais mourir ?

Il était si calme...

- Tu as été déjà confronté à la mort, Ichigo ? demanda Chase, curieux.

- Si on veut...

Ichigo avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il cachait quelque chose, c'était flagrant.

- On a repéré des lésions dans ton estomac. Si tu ne vois pas de soucis, nous voudrions t'opérer afin de voir ça de plus prêt, et peut-être arranger ça.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, Ichigo haussa les épaules.

- Comme vous voulez, se contenta de dire le rouquin.

* * *

- Il est bizarre, ce gars, commenta Chase alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la sale d'opération avec House, Foreman et Cameron.

- Tu trouves aussi ? ricana Foreman.

- Allez les jeunes, on cesse de bavarder et on ouvre ce gamin, railla House.

Ainsi ramené à l'ordre, ils commencèrent l'opération. Tout se présentait bien, pas de subite hémorragie, rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent ce qu'il y avait dans l'estomac : du sang et de la pourriture.

- Qu'est-ce que... fit Cameron qui ne saisissait pas pourquoi c'était comme ça.

- Le sang doit provenir des lésions mais d'où sort la pourriture, murmura Foreman.

House se pencha sur l'organe ouvert et resta un instant silencieux.

- Notre patient est toujours vivant ? demanda t-il.

Chase regarda les signes vitaux sur les machines.

- Oui, House, affirma Chase. Pourquoi ?

- Cameron, prend son pouls, et voit s'il respire, ordonna House.

- Mais... commença la jeune femme.

House la regarda l'aire de dire que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle serait virée. La jeune femme alla à la tête d'Ichigo, prit les signes vitaux et confirma le fait qu'il était vivant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, House ? demanda Foreman.

House se redressa en disant :

- Nous sommes face à quelque chose de médicalement impossible. Le corps d'un patient _vivant_ est entré en état de _décomposition_ _post-mortem_. En gros, c'est un zombie qu'on est entrain d'opérer.

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla et perçut une présence dans sa chambre, avec un bruit de quelque chose heurtant le sol de façon répéter.

- _Konbanwa_, salua House bien moqueusement.

Ichigo se redressa dans son lit, et serra les dents en se rappelant qu'il avait une épaule blessée.

- _House sensei _? interrogea Ichigo.

- En effet, Death Berry !

Ichigo leva un sourcil.

- Pourquoi, Death Berry ? s'enquit le rouquin. Et si vous pouviez cesser de taper le sol avec vôtre cane, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

La cane d'House continua de marteler le sol de la chambre.

- Pourquoi Death Berry... hmmm.. peut-être parce que tu t'appelles _Ichigo _? ricana House avec un énorme sourire.

- On me l'avait pas faîtes depuis longtemps, celle là... grogna Ichigo. Et pourquoi le Death ?

- Parce que tu es mort !

House avait dit ça sur un ton joyeux.

- Je suis mort... si je suis mort, vous, vous êtes fou, répliqua calmement Ichigo.

- Ton corps est entrain d'entrer en décomposition, ce qui n'arrive seulement qu'après la mort. Le tout est de savoir comment peux-tu malgré ça, être vivant !

Ichigo n'avait jamais sentit une tel envie d'étrangler quelqu'un à cause d'un simple sourire. Il serra son poing pour garder son contrôle.

- Alors, tu es mort quand ? demanda House avec toujours son sourire sarcastique et sadique.

- J'ai peut-être eut deux trois bagarres nécessitants des soins importants, mais je suis pas _mort_.

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton corps !

- Y'a pas de maladie qui provoque ça ?

- Nop ! C'est de la putréfaction et de la décomposition comme on en voit dans les cercueils ! Tu es physiquement mort ! Et cela ne serait pas surprenant que le reste de ton corps commence lui aussi, d'ici peu ! Alors, réponds à ma question, quand es-tu mort ?

- Je veux parler à mon _oyaji_.

- Tu es un grand garçon, tu n'as plus besoin de conseil de tes parents...

- OYAJI ! appela Ichigo en voyant son père débarqué en courant devant la chambre.

Isshin se présenta un peu essoufflé devant la chambre.

- Oh, si c'est pas le papa du petit patient ! roucoula moqueusement House. Vous avez fait vite depuis le Japon !

- J'étais ici pour une conférence, à l'origine, soupira Isshin en entrant, dans un très bon anglais. Vous devez être le docteur House. Je suis le docteur Kurosaki Isshin, le père d'Ichigo.

- Merveilleux...

- Je veux parler à mon oyagi en privé, demanda Ichigo.

House eut un grognement et se leva.

- Et moi qui avait trouvé un jouer génial, fit-il en sortant.

Isshin referma derrière lui et s'assit au chevet de son fils.

- _Tu as pas laisser Karin et Yuzu seules_, _j'espère pour toi_, menaça Ichigo en retournant à sa langue natal.

-_ Karin est avec Tôshirô, et Yuzu chez une amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Ichigo _?

- _Si je savais... je venais de finir un combat contre un arrancar quand sur le chemin du retour, j'ai vomi du sang et perdu connaissance. Ils m'ont fait des examens et là, ce type vient de me dire que j'étais physiquement mort parce que mon corps est entré dans une phase de décomposition. Donc, il me demande quand je suis mort_.

Isshin se massa le nez en essayant de réfléchir.

- _Tu as cessé d'utiliser Kon, je présume_, soupira Isshin.

_- Si c'est pour faire des conneries avec mon corps, je suis bien content de Kurotsuchi l'ait toujours avec lui dans son labo_.

_- En attendant, il t'aurait épargné ça. Tu es humain, Ichigo, ne l'oublie pas. C'est pas un corps artificiel, c'est de la vrai chaire, que tu as_. _En continuant à utiliser Kon ou en le remplaçant par une Soul Candy, tu n'en serais pas là. Le corps humain marche différemment par rapport à un gigai. Il lui faut une âme, absolument, pour que le corps continue de vivre et donc, ne pas être dans ta situation._

_- Eh bien, va le voir pour récupérer Kon, ou trouve moi une Soul Candy ! Et dis à ce fichu docteur comment soigner mon corps ! Je veux pas devoir passer le reste de mon existence dans un gigai !_

_- Calmes-toi... je peux contacter Unohana pour qu'elle s'occupe de ça... mais on est obligé de passer par House. Plusieurs shinigamis ont essayé de lui effacer la mémoire, et ça n'a pas marché. Et puis, les registres de l'hôpital... bref. Je vais appeler Unohana, et lui demanderais de passer te voir, tout en récupérant Kon des mains de Kurotsuchi-taicho. Toi, tu parles avec House et on arrivera ainsi à te faire sortir d'ici. D'accord ?_

Ichigo soupira et chercha la télécommande pour redresser son lit histoire de pouvoir appuyer son dos tout en restant ainsi.

Isshin se leva avec un pauvre sourire.

- _Dis rien aux filles, elles ont pas besoin de s'inquiéter_, demanda Ichigo en voyant son père partir.

Isshin vit House, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, appuyé sur sa canne.

- J'ai un petit coup de fil à passer à la personne qui pourra probablement sauver mon fils, parce que vous n'avez pas les capacités entre vos mains d'empêcher sa mort, à l'heure actuelle, apprit Isshin au médecin. Ichigo est tout à vous, en attendant, _amusez-vous _bien.

- Oh, vous connaissez ma réputation ! ricana House avec son énorme sourire.

Isshin était déjà loin. House alla se rasseoir dans la chambre de son patient qui semblait profondément agacé.

- Alors, Death Berry, donnes moi la date où tu aurais dû finir six pieds sous terre ! fit House en souriant.

Ichigo le regarda de mauvaise grâce en mâchonnant sa langue. Il réussit à le un peu déstabiliser en lui faisant remarqué :

- Vôtre question n'est pas précise. Vous me demandez quand je suis mort, mais vous ne me dîtes pas ce que vous entendez par mort, donc, je ne peux pas vous répondre.

House eut une mimique pensive et dit :

- Alors, nous allons décider que « mort » est un état où ton corps ne donne plus signe de vie, pas de respiration, pas de pouls, pas réaction, ni d'activité mental.

- Alors je vais vous formuler une autre question... la combientième de fois ?

- Pardon ? fit House qui sentait que là, il venait de mettre le pieds sur quelque chose d'_énorme_.

- Vous m'avez décrit un état que j'ai souvent eut dans le passé et encore aujourd'hui. Je vous demande donc de préciser vôtre question au vu de ça.

- Alors la première fois que tu es mort, c'était quand ?

Ichigo soupira :

- Au lycée, j'avais quinze ans. Celle qui est aujourd'hui ma petite copine m'a fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait pas rentrer chez elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas récupéré ce que je lui avais... disons emprunté. Elle m'a donné un coup dans le crâne avec un objet un peu spécial, et l'instant suivant, j'étais mort, regardant mon propre corps sans vie de l'extérieur. Je me souviens pas de la date exacte, vous m'excuserez.

- Tu fais ça souvent ? Mourir et regarder ton corps de l'extérieur ? s'enquit House.

- Sur demande ! Si vous m'envoyez mon jean, je peux vous montrer que je peux crever sur demande et même vous faire les poches sans que vous ne le réalisiez.

- Je relève le défit !

Cela devenait intéressant. Non pas qu'il croit que l'on puisse mourir sur demande, mais, quelque chose lui disait que cela serait amusant à voir et à décrypter.

- Je voudrais éviter que tout l'hôpital se rameute pour moi, donc si vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour les machines, aussi, fit Ichigo alors que House lui lançait son pantalon.

House alla débrancher les machines et s'assit sur le bord du lit du patient.

- _Ja na _! ricana Ichigo en appliquant sur sa poitrine sa plaque de shinigami remplaçant.

Et il quitta son corps.

House resta un moment à regarder Ichigo qui ne bougeait plus. Il regarda sa montre, se demandant combien de temps le rouquin pouvait retenir sa respiration. Le jeune shinigami soupira. Délicatement, il prit dans la poche de House sa Vicodine, avant de la mettre dans la main de son corps, sans que le médecin s'en rende compte. Puis, il lui prit son poignet.

Pour House, ce fut... étrange. Il sentit quelque chose de ferme et invisible lui prendre sa main et la porter vers son patient qui devait sans doute feindre la mort. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le cou, avant d'être positionner pour qu'il puisse prendre le pouls. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'invisible le tenait la main... c'était... étrange... presque inquiétant.

Il se dégagea la main, et on le laissa faire. Lentement, House posa ses doigts sur le cou d'Ichigo. Pas de pouls. House se pencha à son nez. Pas de souffle. Il ouvrit les paupières. Regard vide.

- Oh merde, c'est qu'il est vraiment mort ce con... soupira House.

Ichigo pénétra à nouveau son corps. Il prit une grande inspiration ce qui fit sursauter House. Ichigo cligna des yeux et toussa.

- C'est du surréaliste... tu étais mort y'a même pas deux secondes ! réalisa House. On peut pas feindre la mort à ce point !

- Je n'ai pas fait semblant d'être mort, je suis vraiment mort. Pour être exact, j'ai laissé mon corps derrière moi pour me balader dans un corps spirituel dans la pièce, précisa Ichigo.

- Tu as une preuve ?

Ichigo ouvrit la main où il avait mit la Vicodine, et leva le médicament à son visage.

- C'est à vous, je crois, non ?

Housa fouilla ses poches pour réaliser qu'il n'avait plus ses médicaments. Ichigo les lui rendit.

- Eh bien, si tu meurs réellement, et que tu fais ça souvent, c'est compréhensible que ton corps commence à se décomposer, ricana House en retournant s'asseoir sur sa chaise devant le lit d'Ichigo. Malheureusement pour toi, cette habitude va te conduire à ta mort, parce que je n'ai aucun remède pour ça, à part la congélation. Tant que tu es vivant, explique moi donc ton tour de passe passe !

- Ce n'est pas un tour de passe passe, et les démarches à suivre pour parvenir à faire ce que je fais pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas _déjà_ mort, sont risquées. Je suis un _shinigami_, c'est aussi con que ça. Je passe mon temps à courir d'un coin à l'autre de la ville à la recherche d'esprits, parfois obliger de me battre contre eux pour leur permettre de trouver la paix.

- Prouves le, fit House.

- Mon épaule déchiquetée n'est-elle pas suffisante ? Mon expérience non plus ?

- Nan, pas assez !

Ichigo soupira et se leva du lit. Parfait, il arrivait à tenir encore sur ses deux jambes. Sans attendre l'avis d'House, il retira les fils dans ses bras et choppa ses vêtements.

- Qui a dit que tu pouvais te rhabiller ? demanda House avec un sourire.

- Si je suis condamné à mourir médicalement parlant, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester en chemise de soin, si je ne peux pas être traité, apprit Ichigo. Restez assit et contentez-vous d'attendre pour voir que ce que je dis est vrai.

Il referma son sweet et porta une main à son dos. Il lui suffisait de s concentrer pour faire appel à Zangetsu en étant toujours dans son corps...

Se concentrer...

Oui ! Il sentit enfin son zanpakutô prendre forme dans sa main. Un geste vif et précit amena Zangetsu contre la gorge de House qui resta imperturbable.

- Je vous présente _Zangetsu_, House-sensei, apprit Ichigo. Si vous avez une explication scientifique pour dire d'où je l'ai sortit, je vous écoute.

- Eh bien, _shinigami-kun_, je pense que dès aujourd'hui, je vais me mettre à croire que tout ne peut pas être expliqué par la science... par contre, imaginer que des esprits puissent blesser physiquement...

Ichigo secoua sa main et Zangetsu disparut.

- Certains esprits ne sont pas en paix, et deviennent très dangereux. Dans le cas de mon épaule, c'est mon corps de shinigami qui a été blessé. Comme je n'ai pas soigné la plaie avant de reprendre mon corps vivant, alors, la blessure à fait son apparition, apprit Ichigo en s'asseyant sur le lit. J'ai vu plus de morts que vous j'en suis persuadé.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit à Foreman que cette blessure, c'était rien ?

- Par rapport à d'autres blessures que j'ai eut, celle-ci n'est rien... je me suis fait à la douleur, ça fait longtemps que je fais ça, et c'est pas un métier sans risques. Je sais que je peux mourir, et sans retour possible... j'en ai parfaitement conscience et je vis avec.

La conversation s'interrompit quand Isshin revint avec Unohana dans un gigai.

- Docteur House, voici le... docteur Unohana. Si vous voulez bien lui laisser la place, elle arrivera à soigner Ichigo, fit Isshin.

- Oh, zut, moi qui avais trouvé un truc de passionnant dans mon existence, fit House comme un enfant à qui on retire un jouet.

- _Merci, Unohana-taicho, _remercia Ichigo.

- _C'est un plaisir de te rendre service, après tout ce que tu as fais pour nous, Kurosaki-kun_, répondit la femme. _J'ai ceci pour toi._

Elle sortit d'une poche de sa veste une petite bille verte qu'Ichigo prit et rangea immédiatement dans sa poche.

Unohana regarda Isshin, qui s'adressa à House.

- Unohana n'est pas du genre à laisser les non initiés observer sa façon de faire les soins.. si vous voulez bien attendre dehors, demanda Isshin.

- Et si je dis non ? tenta House.

- Elle serait tout à fait capable de vous trancher sans remords la gorge, si je ne l'ai pas fait avant.

- J'ai peur... se moqua House.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Bon, très bien. Il n'empêche que la petite Death Berry devra passer des examens et rester en observation... pour la forme ! ricana finalement House en sortant.

- _Rukia va me tuer_, grogna Ichigo.

Isshin alla se mettre devant la porte, vérifiant que personne de regarder dans la chambre par la parois vitrée, pendant que Unohana traitait Ichigo au kidô.

* * *

House retrouva son équipe entrain de se disputer sur le diagnostique d'Ichigo. Il eut un sourire et sans dire un mot, il effaça le tableau.

- Euh... House ? demanda Chase.

- Affaire classée, le patient est bon pour sortir. Juste quelques examens pour s'en assurer, et adieu nôtre mystérieux cas ! fit House. Personnellement, je rentre chez moi... un Grim Reaper pas loin de mon bureau... hhmm, non, pas un voisinage agréable.

Et sans donner plus d'explication, il s'en alla.

* * *

Ichigo frappa au bureau de House, le soir où il pouvait enfin partir.

- Oh ! Venu après mon âme ?! se moqua House en le faisant entrer.

- Du moment que vous n'êtes pas mort, elle ne m'intéresse pas, Docteur House, apprit Ichigo en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Oh, zut, je m'imaginais devoir négocier pour ne pas finir en enfer !

- Je ne décide pas de ça, non plus.

- Fichtre ! Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

Ichigo s'inclina.

- _Merci d'avoir essayer de sauver ma vie_, remercia Ichigo.

- Ton père t'a demandé de le faire, c'est ça ?

- Oui et ma petite amie aussi.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est mon boulot... allez, va t-en, gamin...

Ichigo tourna les talons et s'en alla.

- _Merci, _lui dit House, avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau.

Ichigo le regarda pardessus son épaule, interrogateur.

- _Pour m'avoir permit de ne pas m'ennuyer_, explicita House.

- _Votre sale caractère vous conduira sans doute en enfer, Gregory House..._

_- Je te crois sur parole !_

Et Ichigo s'en alla, les mains dans les poches. House fouilla les siennes à la recherche de sa Vicodine, mais il ne l'avait plus. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau, un doute en tête, pour voir, pas très loin, le rouquin en sifflotant faire sauté le médicament dans sa main. Cela confirmait ce doute... Ichigo le lui avait prit.

- Voleur de Vicodine ! rugit House en boitant à sa poursuite.

Ichigo rangea le médicament et se dépêcha de rejoindre la sortie. Une fois dehors, dans le froid de la nuit, il attendit qu'House le rattrape. Là, il lança le médicament en l'air récita :

- _Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Shōnetsu to sōran, umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho o susume yo! Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō !_

Une boule de feu rouge sortit de la main d'Ichigo et explosa le médicament, le détruisant.

- C'est ma revanche pour m'avoir envoyer inutilement sur le billard ! cria Ichigo.

Et sur cet acte puéril, il s'en alla en courant. Rukia allait le tuer s'il ne de pressait pas...

- Tch... les gamins, je vous jure... je vais expliquer comment à Cuddy que j'ai plus de Vicodine, grogna House avec un sourire de coin, avant de retourner à l'hôpital.


End file.
